una noche de retos
by loli-bels
Summary: Estábamos en el departamento de mi mejor amiga, Ross, con su novio Emmett y el hermano gemelo de ella, Jasper, un dios griego. Charlamos, comimos, bebimos...hasta que a Emm se le ocurre jugar a verdad o consecuencia...que tan difíciles podían ser las pruebas? ONE-SHOT


**Hola chicas! Perdón por las demoras en Caleidoscopio pero estuve con un par de finales de la facu que me sacaron tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Prometo que dentro de unos días voy a publicar un nuevo capítulo. Mientras tanto les dejo este oneshoot d ExR y JxB. **

**Es de clasificación M. Tiene Lemmons. Así que el que no esté interesado en este estilo de narración no se lo recomiendo. **

**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **

**Una noche de retos**

Era de noche. Las nueve de la noche. El ruido de la calle seso cuando cruce el pasillo de entrada del edificio donde vivía mi mejor amiga. Subí al tercer piso me pare enfrente de la puerta A y toque timbre. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una mano tiro de mí para estamparme contra su cuerpo trabajado, Emmet. El era el novio de Rosalie Hall mi mejor amiga (desde hacia un año y cursábamos juntas la carrera de diseño grafico). Su cuerpo era imponente pero es un dulce de leche por dentro. Desde atrás, se escucho:

-Tonto, deja a mi amiga que la vas a aplastar! – esa era Rose.

Salí del abrazo y fui a saludar a mi amiga. –Rose como andas?

-Bien Bells, y vos? Que tal el examen?

-Creo que bárbaro! Mil gracias Rose no se que hubiera hecho sin ti!

-Ni lo agradezcas! Para eso son las amigas.

_FLASHBACK_

_A Rose la había conocido hace unos meses atrás. Cuando al salir de mi teórica sobre Neoclasismo me fui a la biblioteca del segundo piso. Estaba pidiendo el libro de la cátedra que me faltaba cuando me dicen que no lo tenían porque uno de los ex encargados, un tal Newton creo, había extraviado el libro. Me quise morir, dentro de dos semanas seria el parcial y yo no tenia los apuntes como iba a hacer._

_De pronto, alguien detrás mió me toca el hombro y me dice que ella tenía ese libro y que si quería podía hacerle una copia. Ella fue Rose y desde ese momento nos hicimos amigas. Ella era una mujer intimidante al mirar, alta, con un pelo rubio que cae sobre su espalda en forma de tirabuzón y un aura de superioridad y arrogancia que me hicieron querer salir corriendo, pero algo en su mirada me hizo detenerme. Porque pese a toda esa apariencia ella era una persona muy cariñosa con sus seres queridos y que tomaba esa apariencia de superioridad porque de pequeña la habían lastimado mucho y ahora no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El departamento tenía tres ambientes, un comedor bástate amplio: un televisor plasma amurado en la pared, con cuatro puff color bordo enfrente de ella, una suave alfombra colore negra debajo de ellos, una mesa para cuatro personas y varios cuadros de fotografías en blanco y negro en todas las pareces. Pegado estaba la cocina y el lavadero. Del otro lado, estaba el baño que separaba la habitación de Rose, de la de Jasper, el hermano gemelo de esta. La verdad, es que pocas veces lo vi. Porque se la pasaba en su cuarto encerrado cuando estábamos nosotras tiradas en el piso estudiando, pero puedo asegurar que era un dios griego de cabellos de cabellos rubios, ojos azules claros con un estilo medio roquero que particularmente a mi me hacia hervir la sangre.

Esa noche, nos sentamos los tres frentes la tele y empezamos a charlar de todo y nada. Cuando se escucho una llaves abrir la puerta y entro Jasper maldiciendo a todo pulmón a una tal Maria y azotando la puerta para cerrarla, se fue a la cocina, agarro una cerveza, unas papas fritas y se dejo caer en puff vació al lado mió y cuando quiso abrí las papas estas estaban tan Bien empaquetadas que terminaron volando por el aire. Volvió a maldecir para luego dar un largo sorbo de su bebida y levantar la mirada. En ese momento nos vio a los tres y se quedo duro de la impresión y nosotros nos empezamos a reír a lo loco, Jasper muerto de vergüenza porque no se había dado cuenta de nuestras presencias empezó a pegarle a Emmet. Mientras Ross y yo nos despatarrábamos en el piso riendo. Pedimos unas pizzas para comer y unas cervezas. Por un lado estaban los chicos hablando de fútbol y por otro nosotras hablando de las materias que compartíamos. De a ratos miraba disimuladamente a Jasper, la forma de que su pelo rozaba sobre su rostro, o las sexys sonrisas que hacia provocaba que estuviera cada vez más calor.

Después de terminar de comer, empezamos a tomar con ganas riéndonos de las anécdotas de Emmet y las travesuras que le hacia a su prima Alice de 6 años. Nos propuso jugar a verdad y consecuencia, la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho el juego pero me sentía tan relajada con el alcohol que acepte y creo que eso le pasó a los hermanos Hall que aceptaron muy alegremente. Nos sentamos Asi: Emmet, Yo, Ross y Jasper en círculo. El juego empezó con muchas verdades tontas o típicas de enamorados entre Emm y Ross, por mi lado con contar momentos vergonzoso y con Jazz sobre las chicas que lo perseguían y si se había acostado con alguna de ellas (obviamente fue Emm quien pregunto mientras Ross maldecía a esas tontas que querían hacerse sus amigas para llegar a su hermano).

Al final Emm decidió que solo valía consecuencia o reto como quieran llamarlo…

-De ahora en más solo serán retos- dijo Emm.

-Ok –gritamos a coro los demás.

-Jazz tiene que ir con la vecina del D y coquetear con ella y tocarle una teta- dijo Emm

Jazz fulmino con la mirada a Emm y luego a nosotras que nos reíamos…todos sabíamos que la vecina del D era una amarga que odiaba a todo el mundo.

A los cinco minutos que Jazz sale del departamento se escucha que la mujer del D abre el suyo y pegar un grito tremendo y se escucha un lastimoso Auchh. Se abrió rápidamente la puerta de nuestro departamento con un Jazz agitado de correr y frotándose la mejilla roja. Mientras tanto nosotros nos reíamos como locos.

Fue el turno de Jazz.

-Emm tiene que ir desnudo y tocar la puerta del vecino del E y darle un beso (que era un hombre de unos 30 años gay). Otra vez se escucho un grito pero de Emm al salir corriendo porque el hombre le quiso tocas las bolas.

-tu turno rose- dijo Jazz.

-Bells tiene que lamer los pezones, el cuello y una oreja a mi hermano.

Emm soltó una ruidosa carcajada mientras yo no sabia donde meterme, Jazz no me miraba pero se saco la remera negra que tenia puesta. Y se acostó en la alfombra…yo me acerque y puso mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera, muy lentamente saque mi lengua y empecé a lamer en círculos los pezones y ascender hasta u clavícula que mordí un poco mientras Jazz respiraba agitadamente y sus manos eran dos puños aferrados a la alfombra. Seguí por su cuello, por la barbilla de un par de días sin afeitar y por ultimo mordí delicadamente su oreja mientras un gemido escapada de sus labios. Me levante rápidamente para que nadie notara mis pezones duros o como mis jugos mojaban mi tanga.

Jazz se levanto rápidamente y fue al baño. Supongo que a lavarse mi saliva ya que siempre que me miraba me daba una mirada de repugnancia. Cuando volvió, Fue mi turno y como venganza a mi amiga hice que le diera un beso de lengua a su hermano…la mirada de repugnancia de ambos me dio tanta gracias que Emm y yo rodamos por el suelo. De muy mala gana Jass agarro el rostro de su hermana y le introdujo la lengua en la boca para juguetear entre sus dientes y luego soltarla rápidamente.

Mi turno si! –dijo Emm y le mando una mirada oscura a Jazz el cual respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

-Bells tiene que poner azúcar en la panza de Ross y chupar hasta que se caliente y masturbarla.

Ambas nos mirábamos sin decir una sola palabra, ninguna quería hacerlo pero también sabíamos que si pasábamos la prueba podríamos vengarnos.

Ross se acostó y levanto su remera. Agarre el azúcar de la cocina y puse una buena cantidad en su chata panza y al principio de sus senos. Le saque la pollera de jean que tenia y la deje en unas preciosas bragas rojas de encaje. La mire dos segundo y vi como asentía con la cabeza. Muy lentamente lamí su panza, di un par de vueltas alrededor de su ombligo, metí varias veces mi lengua ahí y empecé a bajar mi mano al principio de su braga, la toque por encima de ella, tanteando desde su ano hasta pasar por su raja y luego la parte mas elevada de su montículo. Mientras mi boca iba al principio de sus senos. Mi mano se metió bajo su bombacha para tocarla mejor y cuando volvió a tocar sus labios vaginales, sentí lo húmeda que estaba y eso me causo una extraña sensación de humedad y excitación en mi. Nunca había estado con una mujer y nunca me imagine estándolo porque siempre me gustaron los penes grandes y largos entrando en mi. Y estoy segura que Ross era igual que yo, pero ser tocadas, chupadas y saber que dos dioses griegos están mirándote hace que te hierva la piel y te ponga a mil. Los chicos por otra parte, no despegaban la mirada de nosotras y se estaban tocando, masturbando mientras nos veían con hambre. Mire a Ross y sus mejillas estaban rojas y su boca abierta buscando aire. Con las dos manos baje sus bragas, le abrí las piernas y antes que tuviera tiempo de decir que no, lleve mi boca a su concha y lamí su clítoris y chupaba con ganas sus deliciosos jugos. Empezó a gemir como gata en celo y puso una mano en mi cabeza para apretarme más contra ella, para que la devorara. Metí un dedo en ella, luego otro bien hasta el fondo para tocar sus paredes húmedas y calientes. Estaba tan excitada que sentí que mis jugos caían por mis piernas y mi pollera de jean no los tapaba. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarme pero Ross era adictiva. Por nuestras respiraciones y movimientos no nos faltaba mucho para que nos vengamos.

De pronto sentí que masajeaban mis tetas y deje escapar un gemido, después que alguien levantaba mi pollera hacia arriba y corrían mi tanga para llenarme profundamente con una polla enorme hasta el fondo. Era Jasper y tenia la mejor que había probado hasta ahora. Mientras tanto, Emm le ponía su polla erecta en la boca a Ross. Empezó a chupar mientras yo la chupaba a ella y Jazz me daba a mi.

Le metí otro dedo más a Ross que hizo que se tensara y explotara en mi cara. Emm al ver eso no aguanto mas y se libero sobre la roja boca de Ross y Jasper me lleno con su caliente jugo en mi interior y yo me deje llevar por mi clímax.

Emm agarro mi cara entre sus manos, mientras Ross chupaba sus bolas, y me beso con ganas devorando cada centímetro de mi boca. Dios tenía una boca de perdición, que suerte tenia mi amiga. Se alejo de mi y tomo a Ross en sus brazos y le dijo que ella tenia un sabor delicioso y que no podía dejar de probarla por eso me haba besado. Luego el se paro y tomo entre sus brazos para estamparla en la pared y volver a metérsela.

Jazz me agarro, se sentó en un puff y me la metió de vuelta estando yo sentada sobre el con las piernas a los costados dándome impulso para crear mas fricción entre nosotros, nos besamos con ganas. Unos minutos después metió su mano en mi clítoris y lo froto. La otra mano apretujaba mis nalgas. Pegue un grito cuando mis paredes se cerraban sobre el y el por su parte se descargaba en mi. Caí sobre su pecho, el me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

Emm y Ross terminaron gritando sus nombres y se fueron a la pieza de ella, mientras nos sonrieron y dijeron adiós con la mano.

Jazz me tomo tipo estilo novia y me deposito con cuidado entre sus sabanas negras, se tendió a mi costado y me abrazo contra su pecho. Antes de quedarme dormida quería decirle que lo quería.

Entre murmullos le dije- Te quiero Jazz, desde el momento que te vi por primera vez entrando al departamento cuando yo estaba estudiando con tu hermana en la mesa.

El me contesta- Yo también Bells, pero tenía miedo de acercarme y por eso te miraba mal. Perdóname mi amor. Te quiero.

-te perdono cariño.

-te quiero Bells duerme amor.

Fin.

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Las dejos! **

**Besos!**


End file.
